


Close Quarters

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Somewhat Unhealthy Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: AU idea where everything is the same, but without Sid on the team. Geno is the Pens Captain, still married to Anna, still has Nikita, etc.Sid was being scouted by Mario, but before his draft he was badly injured, ending his hockey career. Since Mario was scouting him, Geno'd of course met him a few times and was looking forward to having him on the team. When Sid gets hurt, Geno feels bad for the kid and offers him a place to stay and a job as his PA, if he wants it. Sid takes it, because at least it's close to the Pens, where he wanted to be, and he likes Geno.So Sid moves in to the little in-law suite in Geno and Anna's basement, and spends a ton of time with Geno, and Geno ends up having an affair with him.Warnings: Infidelity, age difference, somewhat unhealthy relationship.Please, heed the warning. This involves a 31 year-old in a sexual relationship with an 18 year-old. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't read this.





	Close Quarters

This was so awkward. Sid stared at himself in the mirror of the tiny airplane bathroom, blowing out a breath. He didn't spend all that much time around Anna. She was often in Miami with Nika, and when she was home, Sid kept to his little apartment downstairs, not really wanting to see her with Geno. Now, he was trapped on a plane with her for the entire flight to Russia, and every time he looked at her, he was sure she could see right through him. That she just somehow knew that Sid was fucking her husband.

"Get a grip, Squid," Sid muttered to himself, giving himself a shake. "Jesus. She doesn't know. She's not going to know, as long as you don't act like an idiot."

Sid blew out another breath, readying himself to go back out, and then startled as the bathroom door opened. Before he could say anything, Geno stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Geno? What..." Sid blinked at Geno in the mirror and then shivered at the way Geno grinned back at him, all teeth and dark, sleepy eyes. "Geno..."

Geno settled his hands on Sid's hips and pressed against him from behind, grinding his rapidly swelling cock against Sid's ass with a muffled little groan.

Sid shivered hard, staring at Geno in the mirror. "G... oh God, no, we can't!" he squeaked, though he didn't make any move to stop Geno grinding against him. 

"Why not?" Geno rumbled, and then he drew back slightly, hands still on Sid's hips, twisting to turn him to face Geno, and then lifting to sit him on the edge of the sink, stepping in between Sid's thighs to get closer to him. 

Sid clutched at Geno's broad shoulders, eyes wide, his own cock achingly hard in his slacks. Geno manhandling him always got his motor running. "Why not?" he squeaked. "Your wife is right outside!"

Geno just grinned at that and ducked his face to the side of Sid's throat, brushing open-mouthed kisses along his skin before biting sharply. "So? She sleep. Shh, kotyonok."

Sid whimpered and then bit his lower lip hard, trying to keep himself quiet as one of Geno's big hands cupped him through his slacks, stroking him through the fabric. He tipped his head to the side, baring his throat more, and curled his fingers tightly into Geno's shirt. "G..." he whispered, shaking with arousal. "Oh God." He wanted to object, terrified that Anna was going to catch them, but he'd never been good at saying no to Geno, from the first time Geno'd kissed him to now, crammed in a tiny airplane bathroom. 

"G..." Sid gasped, making a choked little sound. "I can't... oh, fuck, please... I need..." Sid was only eighteen, and Geno knew just how to make him go off like a rocket, much to Sid's embarrassment. "G..."

"Shhh," Geno murmured again, unbuttoning and unzipping Sid's slacks, fingers slipping inside to free his cock from his boxers, stroking him firmly. "Know what you need, kotyonok. I give you. Always." Sid arched against Geno, clutching even harder at his shoulders, biting the inside of his own cheek to keep himself quiet. His cock swelled even harder in Geno's hand, and he was shaking now, chest heaving, jaw clenched tightly.

Geno ducked his head and captured Sid's mouth with his, kissing him hard and demandingly, nipping at his lips before licking his way into Sid's mouth.

Sid's head was swimming. He felt surrounded and overwhelmed with Geno, Geno all he could see and feel, Geno damn near devouring him, and he loved it. He wanted this forever. To feel like he belonged to Geno, Geno's hands and mouth on him, making him feel so, so good. 

He whimpered, high and sharp, into Geno's mouth and Geno tightened his fingers around Sid's cock, stroking him a little firmer, twisting his wrist slightly on the upstroke, thumb rubbing across the tip of Sid's cock, and that was all Sid could take. He clutched harder at Geno's shoulders, shaking, and then made a strangled sound and came hard, spilling over Geno's stroking fingers, panting and gasping into Geno's mouth. 

Geno groaned softly, low in his own throat, the sound one of approval, and it make Sid tingle all over, even as his orgasm tapered off, leaving him panting and shivering in Geno's arms.

"So good, kotyonok," Geno murmured to him, nuzzling at Sid's curls. "So good. So pretty when come for me."

Sid flushed, but he didn't object to the words, drinking in each bit of praise and approval, in no hurry to draw back from Geno's arms. After a moment, however, Geno urged him back, and then smiled at him, lifting his hand from Sid's cock to trail his fingertips over Sid's lower lip. Sid didn't have to be told what Geno wanted, he knew, and he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lap his come off of Geno's fingers.

Geno watched him, eyes dark, his breathing unsteady. "So good, kotyonok," he murmured again. "Such good boy. Best."

Sid shivered again, closing his eyes, as he licked each of Geno's fingers clean. Then he slid his hand down Geno's stomach, towards his cock. "Do you want...?" he asked, and Geno shook his head, catching Sid's wrist and drawing it back up, before he leaned to kiss him, damn near devouring him again. "Can't be quiet when you touch me," he murmured. "Later. We find time be alone when get to Russia."

Sid fought down a wave of disappointment and nodded, looking up at Geno. 

Geno must have seen something in his expression, because he cupped Sid's face in his hands and kissed him again. "We have lots time together," he told Sid. "Promise, kotyonok. I make sure. Anna have lots friends she want spend time with in Moscow."

Sid swallowed hard and nodded, giving Geno a smile. "Okay," he said quietly, and then added more softly, "Geno? I love you."

Geno's expression softened at that and he kissed Sid again, before gathering him into his arms, holding him close. "Love you too, kotyonok," he murmured. "So much. My Sidka." Geno gave Sid another lingering kiss, and then again, before he dragged himself away from him, unlocking the bathroom door and then slipping quietly back out to the cabin. 

Sid watched him go, and then blew out a little breath, sliding down off the sink to clean himself up, trying to make himself look presentable and not like he was just jerked off in an airplane bathroom. He felt sometimes like this trip was a bad idea, but Geno had insisted he'd still need his PA in Russia, and Anna had agreed that it made sense to bring Sid along. And then Geno had curled around him in his bed and asked him softly to come with him, had told him that he couldn't bare to be without him for three months as he pushed into Sid in one long, slow, slide, and Sid had moaned and been unable to deny Geno anything he wanted.

Sid peered at himself in the mirror again, feeling a sense of deja vu. He shook it off and fussed with his curls a moment, tucking them behind his ears. "You can do this," he told himself. "He loves you. It's worth it." Then he nodded at his reflection and pulled the bathroom door open, going back to the cabin and his seat. Only fifteen more hours to go. He could do this.


End file.
